dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Lang (Earth-One)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Daily Planet; Galaxy Communications | Relatives = Lewis Lang (father); Sarah Lang (mother); Ronald Lang (brother); Alvin Lang (brother); Professor Phineas Potter (uncle); Horton (uncle; first name unknown); Unnamed husband (divorced); Unnamed son (deceased); Lorac-K7 (descendant) | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; formerly Smallville | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lb | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = As the Insect Queen, Lana developed physical characteristics similar to that of an insect. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Former Reporter for the Daily Planet; former anchorwoman for WMET-TV; former anchorwoman for WGBS-TV | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Smallville | Creators = Bill Finger; John Sikela | First = Superboy #10 | Last = Lois Lane #2 | HistoryText = Lana Lang was born and raised on a farm in the midwestern Kansas town of Smallville. During her teenage years, she met her next-door neighbor, Clark Kent, and developed an instant infatuation with him. Her interest in Clark was matched only by her affection towards the local super-hero, Superboy. Lana spent a large portion of her high school years obsessing over Superboy, and she labored intensively to discover his secret identity. After being given a Bio-Genetic ring by aliens, she occasionally appeared as the crime-fighting Insect Queen, she also had various adventures with Superboy and became an honorary member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. By the time she left Smallville to enter college, she had yet to learn Superboy's greatest secret. She would later become a rival of Lois Lane for the affection of Superman, and co-anchor the WGBS-TV newscasts with Clark Kent.Lana’s love affection for Superman began to drift away and eventually Lana would be promoted to anchorwoman and worked with Clark. Lana later became romantically linked to the alien super-hero Vartox. Eventually, While working with Clark, she would eventually fall in love with him again. Lana and Clark Kent became romantically involved in stories prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. | Powers = Lana Lang does not possess any inherent super-powers. However, circumstances have occurred wherein she gained superhuman abilities for a temporary period of time. :Metamorphosis: As the Insect Queen, Lana possessed the ability to shapeshift into any arthropod lifeform, including insects from alien worlds. | Abilities = Lana Lang is a professional media journalist and television celebrity. Despite her keen intuitive instincts however, she never discovered the secret behind Superman's true identity. | Strength = Average: Lana Lang possesses the strength level of a healthy, adult human female, who engages in moderate regular exercise. As the Insect Queen, Lana adapted the proportionate strength of whichever insect she transformed into. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bio-Genetic ring (which transforms her into the Insect Queen). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although the general populace of Earth is aware of Lana's contributions to the Daily Planet, they are not however privy to the fact that she was once the Insect Queen. * Lana's genealogy is revealed in : | Trivia = * Like many characters among Superman's supporting cast, Lana's name is an alliteration. Other characters sharing the double "L" intials include: Lex Luthor, Lewis Lang; Lois Lane, Lori Lemaris and Lucy Lane. * As an adult, Lana had a penchant for referring to others as "Luv". * In the futuristic timeline of Frank Miller's Dark Knight Returns graphic novel, Lana Lang was managing editor of the Daily Planet. | OtherMedia = * The first live-action version of Lana Lang to appear on the small-screen was portrayed by Bunny Henning in a 1961 failed television pilot entitled, The Adventures of Superboy. * Actresses Annette O'Toole and Diane Sherry both played Lana Lang in the Superman movie series. Sherry portrayed Lang in the first film, while O'Toole revived the character for ''Superman III''. Ironically, Annette O'Toole would later go on to play the role of Martha Kent on the popular 2001 WB series, Smallville. * Actress Janet Waldo provided the voice for Lana Lang in the 1966 animated series, The New Adventures of Superman. * Actress Stacy Haiduk played Lana Lang in the short-lived 1989 live-action series, Superboy. Haiduk is the last actress to play Lana Lang of the Silver Age continuity. * Actress Emily Proctor played a parallel-dimension variant of the character for a one-time appearance on the program, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * In the 1996 television program, Superman: The Animated Series, actresses Kelley Schmidt and Joely Fisher lent their voice talents to the character of Lana Lang. This is the first appearance of a Post-Crisis version of the Lana Lang character in alternative media. * The most recent incarnation of Lana Lang is portrayed by Kristin Kreuk in the program, Smallville. Kreuk's Lang is the first version of the character whose hair is a color other than red. | DC = | Wikipedia = Lana Lang | Links = * Lana Lang at Supermanica * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XI * [http://www.majorspoilers.com/archives/6971.htm/ Hero History: The Honorary Legionnaires, or "What A Difference A Few Decades Make..."'], by Matthew Peterson, at Major Spoilers.com }} Category:Metamorphosis Category:Reporters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Pre-Crisis Characters